custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Big Dance Party (1999, SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Safety Friends is a Custom Barney Clip Show for Season 4 released in April 1, 1997. Made by SuperMalechi. The video uses clips from Seasons 1-3. Plot Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids learn about safety. Later, when BJ slips on a toy city bus and falls down onto some of the other toys, and gets an owe on his tail, everyone clean up the mess. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Jason (Kurt Dykuzien) Song List #Barney Theme Song #The Welcome Song #The Having Fun Song (Taken from: Barney's Sense-Sational Day) #Three Little Monkeys (Taken from: Camera Safari) #The Traffic Light Song (Taken from: Playing It Safe) #The Barney Bag (Taken from: Playing It Safe) #Buckle Up My Seatbelt (Taken from: Playing It Safe) #Do Your Ears Hang Low (Taken from: Picture This) #Riding in the Car (Taken from: Are We There Yet) #The Rocket Song (Taken from: Grown-Ups for a Day) #The Wheels on the Bus (Taken from: Going Places) #When I Walk Across the Street (Taken from: Stop Look and Be Safe) #Splashin' in the Bath (Taken from: Good Clean Fun) #Bubble, Bubble Bath (Taken from: I Can Do That) #Manners (Taken from: My Favorite Things) #Please and Thank You (Taken from: May I Help You) #Yankee Doodle #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck (Taken from: I Can Be a Firefighter) #The Stranger Song (Taken from: Playing It Safe) #Five Senses Song (Taken from: 1-2-3-4-5 Senses) #Everyone is Special (Taken from: Picture This) #Clean Up (Taken from: Classical Cleanup) #I Love You End Credit Music #Clean-Up #Riding in the Car #The Traffic Light Song #Buckle Up My Seatbelt Scenes in the Theme Song with lyrics from the Theme Song in place are: *Season 3 Opening Sequence *Season 3 Opening Scene (Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination) *Barney singing the first line of the first verse of "The Stranger Song" (And when he's tall that's what we call) *Baby Bop splashing in the tub during "Splashing in the Tub" (A dinosaur senation) *Luci singing "The Traffic Light Song" *Barney singing the last line of the third verse of "Three Little Monkeys" *BJ greeting Barney and the kids (Barney's friends are big and small) *Robert going through the gate door (They come from lots of places) *Barney, BJ and the kids singing the first line of the first verse of "Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck" (After school they meet to play) *BJ singing the first line of the first verse of "When I Walk Across The Street" (And sing with happy faces) *Barney getting out a book of The Little Red Riding Hood (Barney shows us lots of things) *During The Little Red Riding Hood, BJ as the Wolf scaring Tosha as Grandma (Like how to play pretend) *BJ slipping on the toy city bus and falling down (ABC's & 123's and how to be a friend) *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids singing "Yankee Doodle Dandy" (Barney comes to play with us) *Barney & Kids singing "Buckle Up My Seatbelt" (Whenever we may need him) *Barney hugging BJ and Baby Bop during I Love You (Barney can be your friend too) *The rainbow fading on Barney's swing from Season 3 (If we just make-believe him) *Season 3 Title Card reading "Barney's Safety Friends". Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume from "It's Raining, It's Pouring..." is used. *The 1996 Season 3 BJ voice used in this episode was a mix of the one from "An Adventure in Make-Believe" (Pitch +3) and the one from "E I E I O" (Pitch -2), making it sound like BJ's 1996 voice. *The same musical arrangements from "I Can Be a Firefighter" are used, while the background music from some Season 3 episodes/home videos are used. *The arrangements for the end credit music from "Barney's Musical Scrapbook" are used. *Another home video to take place in the Second Era sets and with the Season 3 Barney, BJ and Baby Bop costumes and voices, and the Season 2 Barney doll. *The version of I Love You uses the same arrangements from "Season 3" and the same vocals from "Fun and Games" (except Barney sings the first verse by himself, and BJ, Baby Bop and the kids join him on the second verse). *Another time BJ falls or lays down. This time, he slips on a toy city bus, and hurts his tail a little. *Robert wears the same clothes in "Easy, Breezy Day". *Tosha wore the same hair-style and clothes in "It's Raining, It's Pouring...". *Kim wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *Jason wore the same clothes in "Barney's Talent Show" *When BJ says "Whoa!" when the toy ambulance hits his toe, the sound clip sounds like "Wow!" from "Sense-Sational Day" (when BJ sees the video camera), except it says "Whoa!". *When BJ sees Barney and the kids at the classroom and says "Hi everybody!", the sound clip is from "Barney Safety", except it was mixed with BJ's 1996 voice and pitched down to -1. *When BJ says "Cool!" as he learns about safety, the sound clip is from "I Can Be a Firefighter", except it was mixed with BJ's 1996 voice and pitched down to -1. *During The Little Red Riding Hood, when Baby Bop as the Little Red Riding Hood screams as BJ as the Wolf jumps in front of her, her scream is the same as Derek's scream from "A Splash Party Please" (when Derek got a bug in his sack), except it was mixed with Baby Bop's 1996 voice. *During The Little Red Riding Hood, when BJ as the Wolf scares Tosha as Grandma, and Tosha as Grandma screams, Tosha's scream is the same as Ash's scream from "Mystery of the Lighthouse" (when Ash's finger got bitten by Krabby), except it was mixed with Tosha's 1995 voice and pitched up to +2. *When BJ yells "Whoa!" while slipping on a toy city bus, the sound clip is SpongeBob's from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (when SpongeBob and Patrick jump off the Patty Wagon), except it was mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. *When BJ slips on a toy city bus and falls down, the crash sound is the same crash from "James In A Mess" (when James crashes into some tar wagons). *Another time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, he is seen going through the gate door, reading his Safety book. *Another time Barney does not turn back to a doll. Instead, after the I Love You song, BJ and Baby Bop leave to sparkle and dissapear. Then, the kids say "Bye" to Barney and leave the classroom. Then, Barney says "We had lots of fun about safety rules today. And we always play safety. I knew my favorite rhyme from this book. It says "Safe means being smart. Each in every day, so I wouldn't get hurt, when I work and play." I remember it last time too. Thanks for sharing the day, and remember, I Love You. Bye now". Then, it fades to the end credits. Quotes *BJ: Here, I'll walk over the door. (slips on a toy city bus) Whoa! *Barney, Baby Bop & Kids: (yelling) BJ!! *(BJ crashes, and Barney, Baby Bop and the kids rush over to help him) *Barney: It looks like we forgot one more safety rule. You should alway's clean up, or someone might slip on a toy, and fall. (helps BJ up) Are you okay, BJ? *BJ: I'm fine, except my tail hurts. (shakes his tail, but hurts) Ouch, oh, ouch! Can you help me, Doctor Barney? *Barney: Well, here's a bandage. *(does magic, and a bandage appears, and Barney puts it on BJ's tail) *BJ: Thanks, Barney. *Barney: Your welcome. Now, let's clean up the mess. Previews 1997 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Dark Blue Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (early 1996-early 1997) #Joe Scruggs VHS Preview (1997) #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1995-1999) #Barney Home Video Logo (1995 Version) #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 3 Version) Closing #End Credits #Barney's Sense-Sational Day Preview (1996) #Kids For Character Preview (1996) #Barney's Colors & Shapes 2-Pack Preview (1997) Category:Custom Barney Clip Shows